Almas gemelas
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Una pequeña escena justo después de que Carter y Susan se besan por primera vez: inseguridades, bromas... y el principio de una bonita historia.


_Bueno... aquí estoy otra vez. Llevaba un tiempo sin subir nada nuevo pero he tenido una nueva idea y voy a compartirla con vosotros._

_Ya sé que una vez dije que no era muy Carsan. Pues bueno, supongo que cambié de opinión. Aquí en España están reponiendo la 8va temporada y creo que estoy empezando a tomarle gusto a esta pareja. Así que aquí va mi primer fanfic dedicado a ellos. _

_Dedicado a Paly, por el apoyo. A LadyRocket, por ser tan prolífica. Y a todos los demás que lo leáis, por interesaros por mi historia._

_No poseo a ninguno de los personajes... pero bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sabéis._

_**ALMAS GEMELAS**_

Era de noche. Una noche especial. Porque, hacía sólo unas pocas horas, John Carter y Susan Lewis se habían besado por primera vez en la azotea del County. Había sido todo tan natural, tan espontáneo... una conversación, unas risas, y de repente, sin planteárselo siquiera, había llegado aquel beso. Como un escalofrío de emoción, algo que sin pretender nada significa mucho, muchísimo más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras. Nunca habían hablado de amor, al menos no en serio. Y sin embargo había pasado.

Había sido algo inesperado. Y tal vez por eso ahora, transcurrido un tiempo, no sabían si repetirlo sería una buena idea o acabaría con su amistad, la interesante unión que habían mantenido hasta el momento. Ése era el pensamiento que cada uno tenía por separado mientras veían una película en casa de Susan, sentados en el sofá, a pocos centímetros el uno de la otra. Pero ninguno se atrevía a expresar esa duda en voz alta.

"¿Crees en las almas gemelas?" preguntó Carter, por sacar un tema de conversación.

Susan se volvió hacia él con una expresión de curiosidad.

"¿Cómo?"

"Las almas gemelas. Ya sabes. Eso de que hay una persona especialmente hecha para ti en alguna parte del mundo. ¿Crees que existe o no?" insistió él.

"La verdad es que no" confesó Susan sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor.

Él la miró, sorprendido por su reacción. Aunque, al analizarlo, pensó que debía de haberlo imaginado. No estaba junto a la clase de mujer que cree en el destino. No. Decididamente ella no era así.

"Lo creía, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso" aclaró ella, considerando que debía ser totalmente sincera.

"Ah, entonces son los años los que le han quitado esas tonterías de la cabeza. Perdóneme, señorita" bromeó Carter.

"¿Los años?" Susan se olvidó por completo de la película y fingió molestarse por la observación. "¿Qué insinúas con eso?"

"¡Nada!" contestó él.

"Más te vale, porque no voy a consentir ningún comentario sobre la diferencia de edad."

"Bueno, bueno, no te enfades" apenas susurró él, e inconscientemente rodeó son su brazo los hombros de la mujer y la besó en la mejilla para calmar su falso enfado.

Susan dudó un momento antes de dejarse abrazar. ¿Significaba ya eso que estaban juntos, o de un momento a otro él se iría y al día siguiente, en el trabajo, ambos actuarían como si no hubiera pasado nada? Pero cuando llegó el beso, ese inocente beso en la mejilla, decidió que no importaba. Mañana ya vería cómo iban las cosas. En ese momento se sentía mejor de como se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Entonces nada de almas gemelas¿verdad?" preguntó él por última vez.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que quiero saber si piensas que estábamos predestinados a acabar juntos o que sólo ha sido una casualidad."

"Por si no lo recuerdas, el otro día, en casa de tu abuela, me dijiste que te gustaba desde hacía tiempo, y yo te dije lo mismo a ti" comentó Susan por toda respuesta.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"preguntó Carter, sin comprender.

"Que tarde o temprano iba a pasar."

Tras esa frase Carter se sintió tan seguro que se atrevió a besarla otra vez en los labios. Estaba siendo tan sencillo, tan dulce, tan natural estar con Susan que ahora no comprendía cómo podían haber tardado tanto en hacer que eso sucediera.

Al separarse ella se echó a reír.

"Nunca me acostumbraré a que hagas eso" dijo entre risas.

"Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo muchas más veces, hasta que realmente te acostumbres" le respondió él, y volvió a besarla.

Sin embargo, Susan le apartó con suavidad. Había vuelto la duda, y aunque había tratado de ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas, no lo había conseguido. ¿De verdad estaba preparada para vivir un romance con John Carter? En el fondo, quizá era mejor que aquello fuera un simple y bonito recuerdo, y quedar como amigos. Quizá estar con él acabaría mal y le haría daño. Sabía, y le dolía, que entre él y Abby siempre había habido algo. Y si bien el propio Carter aseguraba que lo había superado, nadie sabía si era totalmente verdad.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él entonces.

"No lo sé. Hasta ahora todo es tan... no sé, tan repentino"

"Y necesitas tiempo para pensar" contestó él, retirando el brazo con el que la abrazaba. "Sí, será mejor que te deje y ya mañana hablamos".

Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie para irse, pero Susan le sujetó por la camisa y no le dejó levantarse.

"No es eso lo que quiero decir. No te vayas."

Carter volvió a sentarse y clavó la mirada en los ojos azules de su compañera.

"¿Entonces qué? Estás estropeando todo lo bonito que se había creado esta noche." Dijo.

Susan bajó la mirada.

"¿Todo lo bonito?"

"Sí" respondió él. Extendió las manos y cogió la de Susan entre las suyas. "Esto que ha pasado es increíble. Nunca me ha pasado con nadie. Y sé que nunca me pasará."

Ella se atrevió a volver a mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"Porque tú me lo haces todo más fácil. Más cómodo. Contigo no me siento tenso, no tengo que preocuparme constantemente de si he hecho algo mal. Confío en ti y sé que si no te gusta algo me lo vas a decir. No tengo que fingir delante de ti, Susan. Te quiero precisamente por eso. Porque sé que tú me aceptas, sabes mis defectos y mis cualidades y aún así estás a mi lado."

"Tú también lo sabes todo sobre mí" comentó ella, intentando disimular la emoción que sentía al oír aquellas palabras.

"¿Yo? Qué va. Las mujeres siempre tenéis secretos" bromeó él.

Susan suspiró fingiendo disgusto.

"John Carter, a veces eres insoportable".

"Y me sigues queriendo¿verdad? Eso es exactamente lo que te decía."

Ella dudó entre lanzarle el cojín que tenía más a mano o besarlo, y finalmente se decidió por lo último. Tímidamente, pero con seguridad, se lanzó a robarle un beso en los labios.

"Dios, no sabes cuánto esperaba esto" le susurró él, apenas se separaron, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Me alegro" comentó Susan.

Él la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí, y después tuvo lugar un momento de silencio en el que los dos se volvieron, sin darse cuenta, hacia la televisión.

"Vaya, ya se ha acabado la película. No me he enterado del final" se quejó ella entonces.

"A cualquier otra mujer la odiaría por decir eso en un momento así, pero a ti te perdono." le advirtió Carter.

Ahora sí que Susan echó mano al cojín y le golpeó con él entre risas.

"Tú tampoco eres muy romántico que digamos".

"Ya. Perdona." Tomó la mano de ella y la besó "¿Está mejor así?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Está perfecto. Lleno de elegancia" y añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa "¿Lo de la etiqueta es por los millones de tu familia o es natural?"

"Susan..." dijo él mirándola con ojos de reproche pero media sonrisa en los labios.

"Lo siento. Pero hablando de tu familia¿crees que lo permitirán? Tu abuela me odia."

"¿Quién crees que somos, Romeo y Julieta? Nadie de mi familia decidirá con quién me caso" respondió él.

Susan le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

"No has desmentido lo de tu abuela" dijo.

"No te odia. Sólo intenta protegerme" la defendió él.

"Claro, yo soy potencialmente peligrosa".

"Tal vez lo seas" dijo Carter, intentando parecer serio.

"No".

"Sí".

"No".

Él la besó una vez más para hacerla callar.

"No discutamos por tonterías¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien" aceptó ella, pero no pudo evitar una última pregunta "¿Y en el hospital, qué pensarán?"

Carter sonrió y la miró a los ojos, en silencio, por un segundo, empapándose de su mirada. Entonces respondió.

"¿A ti te importa?"

"No" confesó Susan.

"Pues a mí tampoco".

Y acto seguido ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más pasión, pero también con más confianza. Había empezado una increíble historia de amor. Tal vez atípica, inesperada, pero auténtica. Real. Mucho más que otras que ellos habían vivido.

Quizá sólo por eso merecía la pena vivirla.

* * *

_¿Os gusta¿No os gusta? Pues dadme vuestra opinión, sólo hay que hacer clic en donde pone "submit review". ¿Lo ves? Exactamente ahí abajo. Entonces dale y déjame una notita, no es tan difícil. Gracias!_


End file.
